One moment in time
by Stunstar
Summary: I can't let any harm come to Ray, maybe because in a way when I protect him I protect myself, anybody who tries to hurt him has to answer to me...because I believe I was born for that purpose... Yaoi KaixRay
1. And so it begins

A/N: This fic as mentioned is in AU; therefore certain characters have never met before and will meet as the story progresses. This fic has many genres like drama, romance, angst, suspense, horror etc. currently I've made the genre drama/romance but I think I'll change it later. This story has been adapted from a book but with a considerable amount of modifications to fit in with the beyblade version. I won't mention the name of the book or the author for the time being as it can ruin the suspense.

Summary: one deadly secret. A serial killer. When murders take place some connected and some with seemingly no connection to Ray he is accused. Kai defends him and wants to believe in his innocence but the evidence all leads to Ray and the conclusion is as shocking as it is unbelievable...

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once so read carefully – I don't own beyblade

Warnings: yaoi, character deaths, language, lime and possible lemon (in future) etc. if you don't like any of these then you are free to leave.

_One Moment in Time_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter one: And so it begins…_

Ray woke up wondering what had caused this abrupt return to consciousness. He looked at the time and groaned - he hated mornings. He realised that he had awoken without the aid of an alarm clock a surprise in itself when he normally never even awoke to the shrill irritating sound of said contraption. He located the source of his wake up call through bleary eyes.

"Driger," he groaned as he curled into a tighter ball hoping to go back to sleep, it was only six forty five way too early for him, heck even nine o clock seemed too early for him and he would never have woken up before eleven if he didn't have to work.

However, Driger didn't seem to be in any mood to comply with his master's wishes. The huge white cat was extremely fluffy and had orange and black streaks across its back; it resembled a small tiger in certain ways. Driger simply ignored its masters muffled "go away" as he continued to stomp all over Ray and eventual found a gap in the blankets to lick its masters face.

"Stupid cat," Ray mumbled as he flung Driger off him and sat up yawning and pawing at his sleep filled eyes. Driger hissed at the less than warm greeting. Ray ignored the hiss and stretched in a very cat like manner. He decided to take a long warm shower in hopes of getting rid of his drowsiness. For some strange reason he felt very tired most of the times. He had gone to bed before ten the previous night but he felt like he had been up for more than half of it. He felt that many times and it unnerved him, add to that his fear that he was being stalked Ray was sure he was on the brink of paranoia. Ray shook his head at his stupid thoughts and readied himself for a shower only to find Driger rubbing against his legs and blocking his path.

"What is up with you? What do you have against me?" Ray asked the cat a tad dramatically. Driger mewed and continued to circle Ray's feet and it final struck its master that the cat was probably hungry.

Ray sighed and made his way towards the kitchen first and dumped a can of kitty food onto Driger's food dish.

"There I hope that makes you happy," he grumbled. Driger gobbled up the food in between purrs.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," said Ray with a grin then yawned again. Driger would be busy for a while so he could get some extra shut eye.

Ray Kon was twenty three years old and was of ancient Chinese background and a neko-jinn. Born in a remote village in China he had moved to Japan when he was around fourteen. With amber eyes and tanned skin he was quite exotic looking. He had long ebony black hair which reached till the back of his knees which he usually wrapped using a white hair wrap, this and his slight lean figure gave him a slightly feminine look. All in all he was the kind of person who would allure anyone, so his fears of having a stalker weren't totally bizarre.

He lived in a small yet cosy two bed roomed apartment. It had a neat well furnished living room, a small kitchen with a dining table, his bedroom which had an en suite and a spare room which Ray didn't use. As he lived alone and he didn't have any excess belongings the room was kept locked most of the times. He decided on using it only if he ever had any special guest staying over. So far there had been no need for it. He preferred a quiet life and was currently once again fast asleep.

Ray woke up after another hour and took the long shower that he wanted and felt himself to be in a considerably better mood than he had been.

"Good morning Driger," he greeted cheerfully as he made himself a cup of coffee, "sorry about that time". He petted Driger affectionately and went to sit down for breakfast when the door opened and he was greeted by the friendly ever smiling face of his friend and neighbour Max Tate.

"Good morning Ray," he greeted happily as he bounced his way past Ray to sit at the table. Max lived in the flat opposite to Ray. He and Ray had become close friends when Ray had first moved into this building a little over a year ago. Considering that they were both friendly by nature it didn't take long for them to hit it off as friends. Twenty two year old Max was a writer who wrote up articles for the local newspapers. Seeing as he had only to write and all he needed was his pen, paper and imagination his work was pretty much a stay-at-home job. He didn't have a permanent job; he was freelance and worked for specific papers while his main goal was to hit it off as an author. They had the key to each others' apartments in case of emergencies or in Max's case to feed Driger and water Ray's plants when he wasn't there.

"Say, did you read the newspaper today?" Max asked as he buttered himself a toast.

"No why?" Ray asked as he sipped his coffee.

Max grinned and held out the paper he had brought in with him, "I knew you wouldn't that's why I brought it with me, turn to page 4 the review section."

Ray did as told and his face split into a bright smile as he read the review-

'_Monsieur Oliver's, one of the branches of hotels owned by the young French kid Oliver Belmont is nothing short of splendid. There is little left to criticize about, least of all the main chef. Twenty three year old Ray Kon who started out his job at Monsieur Oliver's a year ago as assistant chef is currently head chef and probably one of the main reasons for the hotel's success. Top graduate of the famed Reynolds school of Culinary Arts, this young man shows great promise. If you ever want a taste of good food, the main suggestion is to try Monsieur Oliver's, believe me you won't go back disappointed.'_

The review went on to state other aspects of the hotel which Ray didn't bother to read, he folded back the newspaper feeling exhilarated, "they never give such good reviews in this paper!" he exclaimed, which was true, the review section of this particular paper was most nasty at times.

"Let's just say you worked your magic, way to go buddy!" Max said patting him genially on the back while Ray still couldn't get over the awesome review and sat with the goofiest of grins, which goofy as it was was still quite adorable.

"Just don't let it get to your head okay? It's big enough as it is," Max joked earning a mock punch. "So are you headed for work now?"

"In a while, there's still plenty of time, stupid Driger woke me up earlier than planned," said Ray yawning as he did.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night? I thought you declined my offer of hanging out so you could get some sleep," Max said peering concernedly.

"I know Max, I did turn in early last night. Let's face it I'm not really a morning person, I'll feel better later in the day. And besides, I think its one of those times when you just feel plain lazy. I'm sure this is no biggie," Ray said as he stifled another yawn.

Max grinned, "Did your stalker keep you up all night?"

Ray frowned, he had told Max about his stupid fears just to get it off his chest and Max had leant quite a sympathetic ear but that did not stop him from teasing Ray from time to time.

Max noticed the frown and grinned, "Sorry I won't tease you about that anymore, but you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," Ray snapped swatting away the hand that Max had kept on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Yeah I'm sure you are. It's all just in your head Ray." That put an end to the topic and they continued their breakfast in a companionable silence occasionally broken by Driger's mewls.

"Well I'm off to work, take care," Ray said putting on his coat, it was bound to be a little cold outside and he hadn't quite adapted to cold weather.

"Okay honey, call me if you are going to be late," Ray laughed at Max's tone realising that he indeed had sounded like a husband reporting off to work.

Ray left and walked briskly towards the hotel where he worked. He didn't bother to close the door knowing Max would take care of that seeing as he was mostly home. Ray had a car but he much preferred to walk for the exercise and Monsieur Oliver's wasn't very far from his apartment. Ray loved his work, granted the name of the hotel wasn't the most imaginative but it was a very elegant place considering that its owner loved everything to do with beauty.

Oliver Belmont was a very nice person. He was the same age as Ray and hailed from a very wealthy French family born with a platinum spoon in his mouth. But he had none of the arrogance of most rich kids. He was a tad self centered but in a very naïve and innocent way. He had hotel branches in most of the leading cities of the world so he was hardly there most of the times. But he made it a point to visit everyone one of his hotels at least once a month.

Above the hotel's main entrance was a huge plaque with 'Monsieur Oliver's' written in elegant cursive and a huge unicorn symbolised it. The unicorn was the Belmont family's ancient mascot of sorts. Ray entered the plush, huge hotel using the employee's entrance and made his way towards the reception to sign in for work. Like earlier mentioned the hotel was extremely elegant. Oliver being a romantic at heart designed most of his hotels in a very romantic way, with soft lights, flowers and soft music. It was a favourite with couples. It was designed in French style and it was closer to being quaint than modern but still beautifully so. The hotel inspired Ray because it was his dream to own his own restaurant one day and he hoped he would be able to save enough soon. He was halfway through making it, if he was able to save a little more he would have enough finance with the bank loaning the rest. And he knew that he would make a success.

"Congratulations Ray! Saw that review of yours, it made me swoon, knew you had it in you."

Ray turned to see Michael sauntering over cocky grin in place. Ray smiled back in greeting. Twenty eight year old Michael Parker was the Chief Manager of the hotel and in extremely friendly terms with Ray. He was easy going, fun-loving and flirtatious and there was simply no resisting the American's charms.

"Thank you Michael," Ray replied as he made his way towards the dressing room to change into his Chef's uniform.

"I've never seen that blasted paper make such a flowery review. If you ask me it probably had more to it than your cooking." Michael said grinning cockily, as Ray slipped into the starched white uniform.

"What are you implying Michael?" Ray asked as he adjusted his hat.

"Oh come on Ray don't be so naïve. If you ask me they got so floored by your sheer gorgeousness that they didn't even notice what they ate, not that your food is bad it's just that you are better." Ray blushed.

"Admit it Ray you are one sexy looking thing. In fact I should file a case against you for such undue torture unto my heart."

"Shut up Michael," said Ray throwing a dish rag at him as he entered the massive kitchens blushing so bright he was the same shade as the pile of tomatoes.

Michael grinned, "I know you are playing hard to get, admit it you want me," Ray grinned back but pushed Michael out of the door.

"Get out Michael I unlike you actually have some work to do." With that he returned to supervise the other chefs and get to work; he had a busy day ahead but he simply couldn't stop smiling.

Ray pulled the coat tighter around him as he walked home in the twilight. He was glad he hadn't run into Michael as he left because the American would be sure to coax him into hanging out somewhere and Ray simply wasn't in the mood. Being head chef had certain advantages; he didn't have to work the whole day. He could assign tasks to his assistants and leave whenever he wanted. He stopped by the park to enjoy nature a bit. Before long he was dozing on the park bench.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray woke up with a start and looked around. He was still on the park bench but despite the nap he felt pretty worn out. He looked at the time and realised he had been there for nearly two hours. He got up and straightened out his crumpled clothes wondering vaguely how they had gotten this crumpled, he stretched and walked homewards. It was dark now and every noise startled him as he got that same uneasy feeling that he was not alone. He walked faster but the feeling persisted. He looked back occasionally but saw no one. A few pedestrians were walking mindless of his presence. The street lights cast creepy shadows and it only heightened his sense of unease. He heaved a sigh of relief as the building he stayed in came to his sight. He almost laughed at his silly notions and he knew that Max was going to taunt him.

He smiled, he didn't mind the taunts in fact it only made him realise how utterly paranoid he was acting lately. He knew Max wasn't home right now, he had said something about visiting his dad. Ray wished he could be there he wasn't in the mood to be alone. He realised that he had Driger to talk to. He grinned at the idea of talking to a cat. He knew that in his kitty mind Driger probably laughed at his master's silliness too. That thought made him grin yet again. He took out his keys and opened the door.

He froze. The lights were already turned on.

_Tbc…_

A/N: there that was the first chapter. Oh and I suggest you read my author notes in the beginning of every chapter just in case I put something important there. Because since it's in AU there will be major changes in age and things like that. And MichaelRay and MaxRay is just friendship, I think it's cute.

Please read and review.


	2. The first revelation

_One Moment in Time_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 2: The First Revelation_

Ray stared at the bubbles surrounding him, deep in thought. A good, hot bubble bath was something he desperately needed after having such muddled thoughts and freaky discoveries.

He had come back to find the lights in his apartment switched on and for a moment he didn't know what to do. Cautiously he had made his way in all his martial arts reflexes ready just in case even though it had been ages since he had actually practiced the art. Slowly he had made his way around, looking into the kitchen, his bedroom, the bathroom – nothing. There was nobody there and he had sunk into his couch in deep relief feeling extremely nerve wracked.

After he was convinced that there was no one in his apartment, he had decided to let the light situation go thinking that maybe Max had indeed left it on accidentally. But something deep inside did not allow himself to let the matter go at that. He decided to check if everything was intact. The only place he didn't look was the spare bedroom and that was because it was always kept locked. He first checked the drawer where he kept his money, he saved as much as he could and locked it up in a drawer in his cupboard and once a month he would go to the bank to deposit the excess so that he could have the finance he needed for the hotel he planned to put up.

The money was there but not all of it. A very small amount was missing but since everything else was intact Ray decided that it could be that he had spent it himself, also since Max didn't have a full time job Ray loaned him money from time to time, so the money could have been with Max. Next he checked his clothes, all of them were in their places, however when he opened his underwear drawer he felt a cold tremor because it had obviously been sifted through.

Ray was very methodical by nature and even if he were to make a mess he would know exactly what was where in the mess. So he was absolutely sure that somebody had gone through this drawer. He couldn't make any excuse this time but the fact that some unknown person went through his personal drawer probably arousing himself by running his hands through Ray's underwear made his skin crawl.

But there wasn't anybody there so Ray had to let it go at that. Feeling absolutely freaked out he decided to have a long, hot bath. A tiny tape recorder set beside the tub played soft, soothing music. It was a tape his childhood friend Mariah had made him and it never failed to relax him.

After nearly an hour in the tub wallowing over things but not coming to any conclusion Ray decided to get up before he pruned out. As he dressed he noticed the tiny blinking light on his phone and pressed the button to get his messages.

/_This is Ray Kon, I'm not in right now, so please leave a message at the beep _BEEP_ Ray this is Lee. Haven't seen you for weeks bro so I was wondering if you were free for lunch tomorrow? I've got some great news to tell you. Let me know about your answer, see you/_

Ray called Lee up immediately and left a message to tell him to meet him the following afternoon outside Monsieur Oliver's. With that done Ray proceeded to make himself a simple dinner, he decided to eat while watching T.V.; he kept the news channel.

…_and the Hiwatari & Balcov companies are making their mark everywhere… These ambitious Russians however seem to have certain internal problems they don't seem to want to discuss however we feel it is our duty to let people know… Balcov now seems to want to start a hotel chain…Hiwatari wasn't too happy with his grandson's decisions…:_

Ray was only half listening and spaced out from time to time. It was only after he finished his dinner and re- entered the kitchen that he realised that Driger was nowhere to be seen. He felt the uneasy feeling again but ignored it. The T.V. continued to blare.

:…_Hiwatari Kai seems to want to make no comment…the new case handled superbly as always he's taken the world of Law by storm, he can be expected of great things…even his grandfather can't possibly argue that…:_

"Driger?" he called softly, "Drig where are you?" For a moment there was only silence but then a soft mewl answered his call. Locating the source of the noise he crouched on his knees and peered under one of the kitchen cabinets to see Driger wedged under the small space at the very back.

"You foolish cat what are you doing there?" Ray asked playfully and extended a hand to coax Driger but the cat did something it had never done before and scratched him. Ray drew his hand back with a hiss of pain. There wasn't any mark on his wrist now except a thin white line but he knew the scratch would show itself after sometime.

"What's the matter with you, Drig? It's me!" Ray said more surprise than anger showing in his voice. It took him an age to convince Driger out and after the cat confirmed that it was truly his master it nestled contently in Ray's arms. However, Ray couldn't get over the cat's strange behaviour, it had never done something like this before and how could the cat be confused of its own master's identity?

Feeling that he would go crazy if he dwelled on this thing along with everything else that was going on he shook his head and decided to drop it. He went back to T.V viewing glad to find that the reporter had finally stopped blathering on about some Russians to which Ray hadn't paid any attention.

_:…and now switching on to local news, a brawl was reported in one of the pubs east side of the town. A person was injured as someone smashed a beer bottle on his head:_

'Hooligans,' thought Ray darkly as he stroked Driger's soft fur.

_: The person responsible got away before anybody could get a better look but was reported to have gone east. He wasn't a regular some of them say:_

Ray shot up at this; the pub in question was located to the west of his house which meant that from there his house would be located in the east. 'Could the same person be the one who came here?' Ray thought. If it was true the fact that the guy was capable of such violence scared Ray. But then again it was only his paranoia, he couldn't be sure if it was the same person. He was thankful when the report changed to weather.

_: The weather forecast for this month predicts sunny days up ahead followed by mild showers later this week. Storms are predicted for the rest of this month…:_

Ray switched off the T.V. not interested in it anymore as his sharp ears caught the sound of keys jingling and he realised Max was home. He almost ran to the door desperate to talk to somebody. He opened it and Max who was just getting the door opened looked up and gave him one of his sunny smiles but it faded when he noticed Ray's expression.

"Ray, are you all right?"

"Max, I need to talk to someone, care to join me for some hot chocolate?"

Max nodded, "sure but I just got back so I'll take a quick shower first, I'll see you in fifteen minutes, k?"

Ray nodded and walked back in and started to prepare hot chocolate his mind wandering trying not to think of the worst possible things. Max came in fifteen minutes later as promised and they both sipped their hot chocolate in silence before Max turned to him.

"So what did you want to talk about Ray?"

Ray sighed not really sure how to start, "Max did you by any chance leave the lights on in my apartment this evening?" he silently crossed his fingers for a positive answer.

"No Ray I don't think so," Max answered slowly.

"Are you sure?"

Max frowned trying to remember, "I'm pretty sure Ray. The last I came in was to give Driger his lunch before I went to visit dad. And I can't possibly have switched the lights on, why would I switch the lights on in the afternoon? What's the matter Ray? You look upset."

Realising there really wasn't a more normal reason for what he had discovered today Ray told Max everything that had happened from his falling asleep and getting home a tad late to find the lights on and discover that someone and been through his things to Driger's behaviour which though insignificant as it seemed disturbed him. Max was silent for sometime.

"Ray, I can understand why you are freaked out but couldn't there be some logical explanation for this?"

Ray looked at him dubiously, "like what?"

"I don't know Ray couldn't it be that you misplaced your things?"

"What about the lights and Driger then?"

Max sighed, "You know what Ray? Maybe this is more serious than we think. Maybe you should complain to the police."

This time Ray sighed, "Don't be ridiculous Max; I haven't any solid reason to lodge a complaint. If I went up to the police station I'd need proof and switched on lights and a messed up drawer hardly counts as one. Throw in Driger and they'll think of me as a certified nut!"

"But your money's gone missing too hasn't it?"

"But it isn't much in fact I may have made a mistake there. Forget it Max, all I wanted was somebody to talk to. I'm feeling better now, so tell me what happened at your dad's?"

At this Max's expression perked up and he smiled happily, "it was so great seeing him again and guess what? Mom was there too!"

Ray smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. Max's parents were divorced but they were on good terms and saw each other from time to time. But that was really all that Ray knew about them, the topic of parents wasn't something they discussed often especially since Ray didn't have anything to offer on the subject. He, for some reason couldn't remember his parents at all. He had been brought by his friend Lee's family since he was around seven or eight, the times before that he couldn't remember much. That was another thing that worried him – his memory. There were certain times when he just couldn't remember what happened for a considerable duration.

"It was so cool that she could make it. I mean her institution's keeping her pretty busy," Max babbled.

"Institution?" asked Ray curiously.

"Yes, my mom has for the past few years been the director of the mental institution up north. She says it's really gratifying to work there for the people who have mental illnesses which not many people are aware of. In fact remember I told you I was going to write a book?" a nod, "well, I decided to write a book based on any one mental illness so that people are made aware of them. Mom says that writing a fiction based on real life experience is the best way to create awareness."

"Good for you Max, I'm sure you'll make a success. What are you writing about?"

Max frowned thoughtfully, "I haven't decided yet, but I also need a good plot line so it'll probably take time." Then he yawned, "I think I'll turn in now, you sure you'll be all right?"

Ray nodded and smiled, "yeah I will be, good night."

Max grinned, "Good night and if you need me just holler. I can't guarantee I'll protect you but I can scream and run pretty fast."

Ray was still chuckling as he made his way to his bed. He was feeling so much better now that he didn't even notice the upper half of a broken beer bottle under the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was waiting outside Monsieur Oliver's as Ray stepped out into the warm afternoon sun after his shift. They greeted each other with friendly hugs and warm smiles. Ray and Lee had been good friends since their childhood days and Lee's family had taken Ray in to stay with them. Ray didn't know what had happened to his parents and nobody would tell him and he never asked.

"So what was this great news you wanted to tell me?" Ray asked excitedly. He wanted to hear what was going on with his good friend and brother and felt a tad guilty at not keeping that much in touch.

Lee grinned, "All in good time, my friend, first I have to make a stop at the law firm and meet up with my lawyer, then we can have lunch, you don't mind do you?"

Ray shook his head and together they made their way to Lee's car and Lee started it and swung into the main road.

"So where are we going?"

"To the Hiwatari and Balcov Law firm. I have some legal business I need to take care of and my lawyer works for that firm."

Ray frowned, deep in thought, Hiwatari and Balcov; he had heard that name somewhere.

"They were in the news yesterday," Lee was saying and Ray suddenly remembered the news he had been half listening to last night.

"Yeah, I saw it too, something about their internal affair and Hiwatari's grandson..." Ray trailed off and Lee nodded.

"Yeah, the grandson, name's Kai, rumours say he loathes his grandfather and he purposely took up criminal defense law against the wishes of his grandfather so that he could be aware of all legal procedures and one day use them against the senior Hiwatari at least that's what the reporters say. They say he's a great success too hasn't lost a case so his grandfather's mellowed a bit to the career option now, though there was a scandal involving one of his earlier cases where I heard his client committed suicide, I'm not too sure though." Lee stopped talking as he swung into the parking lot of a huge office building.

"I might take some time, are you going to sit here or come inside?" Lee asked as he undid his seat belt.

"I think I'll be fine here," Ray said rummaging in Lee's glove compartment and picking a crushed and battered looking magazine, "don't take too long or I'll boil here, the weather lady wasn't kidding when she said the following days will be sunny, I'm actually waiting for a storm."

Lee grinned and nodded and left with a 'be back soon'. Ray sifted through the magazine but was soon bored as there was nothing but politics and business related things. Lee was into architecture engineering and had constant meetings with his lawyer to bring him up to date on legal procedures regarding his deals. Ray was glad that his job required none of that hassle but had already decided that he would give Lee the contract for his hotel building once he decided to put it up.

Fifteen minutes later there was still no sign of Lee and feeling highly stifled in the car Ray decided to get out for some fresh air. He supposed that a huge building like this would have a water cooler and decided to have a drink.

He entered the cool interior of the building which was bustling with activity. Despite it being lunch time busy looking people were walking along the corridors in a pre occupied and hurried fashion. Ray spotted the cooler at the far end of the corridor but before he reached it his sharp eyes fell on an envelope lying discarded in a corner. Stooping down he picked up the thick brown parcel. He turned it over to see CONFIDENTIAL: K. HIWATARI printed in block letters.

'This must belong to the Hiwatari grandson Lee mentioned,' thought Ray, 'what was his name? Yeah – Kai.' The envelope looked official and Ray decided that it was obviously of importance therefore the right thing to do would be to return it to the rightful owner. He wondered vaguely how someone could be so careless, Hiwatari didn't seem like the type but then again Ray didn't know Kai Hiwatari. He made his way to the receptionist.

She smiled at him, "What can I do for you, Sir?"

Ray smiled back politely, "I'm looking for Mr. Kai Hiwatari. Could you please direct me to his office?"

"Sure, his office is on the ninth floor, the defense department. It's the third door to your right after you get off the elevator. Do you have an appointment?"

Ray frowned slightly, "No, actually I just want to return something that I think belongs to him."

"Oh okay, but make it quick. Mr. Hiwatari is a busy man and I doubt his secretary will let you meet him without an appointment."

Ray nodded and thanked the receptionist and getting into the elevator pressed the button 9. The elevator rose upwards and Ray clutched the envelope in slight apprehension as he got the familiar uneasy feeling of being watched, he looked around the elevator there were only three other people there with him all in business suits, seemingly minding their own business either deep in thought or pouring over some file, they had only given him a cursory look as he stepped in. They didn't as much as glance at him when they got off at their stop on the second floor. Finally he was the only one left on the elevator. He was surprised when the elevator _dinged_ to a halt on the third floor itself. He got out and a man in coveralls hurried to him and explained that something was wrong with the elevator and he would have to wait or use the stairs. Not really sure if he had time to wait he decided to take the stairs wondering if this was even worth it.

'I could have given it to that receptionist downstairs,' thought Ray feeling irritated as he climbed what felt like an endless flight of stairs, 'but no, I just had to go and be a goody-goody and do this myself. I swear this side of mine which has the impulsive streak of not wanting to burden other people while burdening myself is going to get me in trouble.'

He arrived at the ninth floor slightly out of breath and noticed that this floor was a lot more elite than the rest of the building. He walked the richly carpeted floor towards his right as instructed by the receptionist and stopped in front of the third door which was built of a rich mahogany and read the gold plated inscription-

Kai Hiwatari

Defense Lawyer

He knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still there was no answer. Feeling irritated he tried the door but it was locked. Then he presumed that the person must have gone for lunch. His own rumbling stomach made him feel light headed for some reason. It was ironic that he fed thousands and was surrounded by food all day and hadn't touched a morsel, in fact he hadn't even had his breakfast because he was running late. And then he got that strange feeling again of being watched. He whirled around but there was no one. He looked either ways but he was only met with long empty corridors. This time he felt he _heard _something, like someone was standing just out of sight but within earshot.

'No, no, no,' he thought, 'what is wrong with me? Not here, not now!' he dropped the envelope as he held his head, his vision feeling blurry. He knocked over a potted plant as he staggered back slightly and was about to collapse on the floor.

His body never did make it to the floor as somebody caught hold of him and a smooth voice said, "Get the door open, Granger." Almost immediately it seemed Ray felt better, his vision was clear again and he felt embarrassed. He caught the arm of the person catching him and stood upright.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. The person didn't respond and instead of letting go of him helped him into the spacious office in front of them which another man had just opened. He helped Ray into a chair and Ray got a clear look at him. The man standing in front of Ray was wearing a business suit like the rest in a smart dark blue colour which matched the latter part of his two-toned hair. His complexion was pale and on his cheeks were painted four blue triangles. Ray thought them to look strange but alluringly mysterious. The person's crimson eyes were fixed on Ray who estimated him to be a few years or so older than himself.

"Here, take this you'll feel better," Ray turned to look at a speaker. A navy haired man was offering him a glass of water. He studied the man; he looked younger and was tanned in comparison to the man next to him. He also wore an official business suit but in a distinctly more rumpled fashion. He had a friendly looking face and dark blue eyes which were currently looking worried. He was "Granger" Ray presumed. He drank the water but felt highly silly now.

'What must they think?' he thought, 'that I'm some kind of a ninny who keeps collapsing?"

"I'm fine, thanks for the help," he said trying to keep the discomfiture out of his voice.

"Glad to know that," said the navy haired man offering him a grin, "what happened back there buddy?" Ray was startled at being addressed as "buddy" when he had only met the man two minutes ago.

"Nothing," Ray mumbled in answer not quite sure of what happened himself.

"What were you doing here?" the smooth voice spoke again and Ray looked back at the crimson eyed man whose eyes had never left him in the entire encounter.

His question brought Ray back to why he was there.

"I wanted to meet Kai Hiwatari," he said.

"You're looking at him," the crimson eyed man replied voice as smooth as ever. It looked as though nothing fazed him. For a moment Ray was caught off-guard, when he had heard of the Hiwatari grandson he had assumed him to be someone older. Then he got out of his momentary surprise and remembered what he had come for.

"Oh good," Ray said, "I have something which I think belongs to you," for this Ray got a raised eyebrow but no actual response or enquiry. Ray realised he didn't have the envelope anymore.

'I must have dropped it', he thought and went back to the corridor. The envelope was lying docilely on the carpet where he had dropped it. He went back in and handed it to Kai. There was no reaction from him and his face remained impassive, however the man beside him split into a huge relieved grin.

"Thanks! I was going crazy searching for that, Kai was about to have my neck for lunch. It was of such importance goodness knows what would have happened if it fell into the wrong hands. Where'd you find it?"

"It was lying on the floor in the lobby area." Ray's response made Kai give a piercing glare at his navy haired companion who grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks a lot again. I guess I was careless that while. I don't know how it could have happened. By the way I'm Tyson, Tyson Granger." Tyson smiled as he held out his hand. Ray shook it and smiled as well.

"I'm Ray Kon," he replied.

Tyson stopped pumping his hand and stared at him for a while, "you're not _the_ Ray Kon? The chef who works at Monsieur Oliver's?" Ray nodded and then jumped slightly as Tyson all but yelled, "I love that place. The food is so great and I'm actually meeting the chef? Do you have any idea how much I enjoy eating there?"

"Where do you not enjoy eating Tyson?" Kai interrupted in a cool voice, "and I bet you've said the same dialogue to every person under the sun who can cook anything edible."

Tyson glared at him, "well, obviously not to you then," he retorted.

Kai rolled his eyes, "like I have no better work to do than make something for you to eat. A person would grow old just feeding you."

Ray wondered how it was possible for the two to be working together if they were at each others throats all the time. Tyson seemed to have noticed Ray's expression and guessed what he was wondering.

"Oh we're always like this, kind of a sibling rivalry sort of thing, we're actually good buddies at heart, brotherly like."

"Speak for yourself," Kai replied coldly.

Tyson didn't respond but glared again though he was wasting his time as it had no effect on Kai. Ray looked at his watch and realised it was past half an hour since he had left the car, Lee would probably be waiting for him.

"I have to go, it was nice meeting you," for some strange reason he found his eyes lingering on Kai when he said this. The young lawyer intrigued him somehow.

"Likewise," the younger Hiwatari replied smoothly and he sounded sincere.

"I hope we meet again," said Tyson, "we definitely will if I plan to compliment the chef the next time I visit Monsieur Oliver's. I think I'll go there the next time I want to eat."

"Which will probably be in fifteen minutes considering it has _only _been twenty minutes since you last ate," said Kai sardonically. Ray chuckled; he liked the sarcastic amusement that lined the cool voice. The chuckle got him another piercing stare from the crimson eyes.

For a moment they just looked at each other then Ray turned to leave.

"I'll accompany you outside," Ray turned to find Kai striding towards him, "Tyson file this away and try not to lose it this time." Then Kai led Ray outside.

"I can find my own way downstairs," Ray insisted as they walked down the corridor towards the stairs feeling his cheeks heat up at the memory of having nearly fainted like some sort of a wimp.

"I'm sure you can," but he kept walking beside Ray. Not knowing exactly how to respond to that Ray kept walking. They didn't speak all the while that they walked down the eighteen flights of stairs from the ninth floor to the ground. Ray found it close to a miracle that someone was voluntarily walking down so many flights of stairs just to accompany someone. He voiced his thoughts. Kai looked at him his expression indiscernible then his lips twisted lightly into a smirk.

"If you can walk all the way up to the ninth floor to deliver something, when it was actually nothing that mattered to you, I don't see why I can't do something similar in return."

Ray couldn't help it and smiled.

"Thanks. Um, and well, just for the record I don't normally faint in corridors like that." He only got an amused look in reply to that. They arrived outside and suddenly it seemed a lot hotter after being in the cool interiors of the building. Ray saw Lee's car in the distance and an anxious Lee waiting in the driver's seat.

"Well, bye," Ray said and even though he didn't voice it he hoped that they would meet soon. Kai merely nodded his acknowledgement then went back in.

"Ray, where the hell have you been?" Lee had spotted him from the car and came to meet him halfway. Ray grinned as they made their way to the car and told Lee what had happened as they strapped in and Lee started the car.

"So what's he like?" Lee asked wanting to know more about the famous Kai Hiwatari.

"I don't know," answered Ray now suddenly unsure how he should describe Kai. He had been nice to him, but there was this mysterious façade to him. Overall he was the type of person Ray would definitely like to get to know better. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realise that Lee had stopped the car.

"Come on," at the voice Ray realised they had reached their destination. He got out of the car and looked around; they were at Lee's apartment building.

"Lee, I thought we were having lunch outside. Don't tell me you're going to make lunch!" The last statement was accompanied by an incredulous stare. Lee's last attempt at cooking was vividly etched in Ray's mind as a scorched shirt, a messy kitchen and the most terrible stomach upset. Tasting Lee's cooking wasn't one of the smartest things he had done in his life.

Lee laughed, "No I'm not going to cook. But we are going to eat in my apartment. This brings me to my news. I have a roommate."

Ray rolled his eyes, "_that's_ your big news?"

Lee grinned as they reached his apartment and he fished out his keys, "yes, it is but there's more to it than that."

He got the door open and they entered the simple yet neatly furnished apartment. Ray frowned, "the Lee I knew wasn't this neat. As far as I remember the Lee I knew was allergic to a mop and swore that dustpans were evil."

"He's not a neat freak but I sure am," Ray turned to the source of the familiar voice and his face split into a wide grin. The next instant the speaker of the voice hurled themselves at Ray who gave his childhood friend Mariah a warm hug.

"Ray! It's so good to see you," said Mariah squeezing the living breath out of him.

"Same here Mariah, but I'd like to let you know that I'm a fan of breathing," Mariah let go of him with a sheepish grin but beamed all the same. Ray finally put things together.

"You," he said pointing to Lee, "and you?" he said pointing to Mariah and they both nodded and Mariah snuggled happily to Lee's side who gave her a one armed embrace.

"I am so happy for you!" Ray said sincerely, "when did this happen?"

"We'll tell you over lunch. You two must be starved," said Mariah ushering them into the kitchen.

Lunch was the most wonderful affair for Ray in the longest while. They just chatted happily catching up on old times. The three of them probably had the longest history with each other other than anybody else.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mariah gushed showing off her engagement ring.

"That was a rhetorical question wasn't it?" Ray asked with a grin. Mariah grinned back.

"You'll make a beautiful bride" Ray said warmly making Mariah blush, "so when's the big day?"

"We haven't really decided yet," Lee replied, "but we know that it's going to be simple. Just close friends and family."

"That's great! That way I can get to meet all the others again," Ray replied happily, "so what are Gary and Kevin doing these days? I kind of lost touch."

This question was followed by uncomfortable silence and Mariah's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Ray I'm so sorry, you didn't know" she sobbed. Ray didn't say anything in hopes that she would continue.

"Kevin's dead, Ray. He died the night before you and Lee left for Tokyo."

_Tbc…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The KaiRay meeting was really hard to write. Try as I might I just couldn't get them to meet in a really nice way, you have no idea how many times I had to delete those scenes and it's still not come out the way I wanted, but I didn't want to delay on the update any more. And I wanted it to be a normal meeting, not the cliché love or hate at first, so I hope it worked.

Yes, and I've heard that Mariah and Lee are siblings and it will seem like incest but in this fic they are not siblings and besides they don't have much more of a role. Also it felt a nice change to keep Mariah on a friendly, sisterly basis with Ray. She could have been one of the characters who got killed but that wouldn't fit in with the plot.

Also I suggest you pay close attention to some of the thoughts and dialogues – they have a key reference to the future even if they seem insignificant now. Whenever I read a suspense based fic I kind of like to guess stuff and then like to see how many things I got right after I finish reading, it makes reading more fun. So if you guys have spotted stuff let me know! I'd like to see how good readers are at guesses.

Please read and review.


	3. Only the tip of the iceberg

_One moment in time_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 3: Only the tip of the iceberg _

Ray was wandering aimlessly about the streets of Tokyo. He had declined Lee's offer of driving him home by saying he needed to think. His earlier conversation with Lee and Mariah was still resounding in his head. He couldn't believe that no one had informed him of Kevin's death in all these years. Mariah had explained to him that on the aftermath of Kevin's death they had been shocked nonetheless and also the fact that Ray had just moved into Japan and contact between them had been minimal, the chance to let the news slip hadn't been appropriate and then it seemed awkward to bring it up after so many years of its occurrence. But then when Ray had mentioned Kevin they had decided it was high time they informed him.

Mariah also told him that Kevin's death had been due to a nasty fall down the stairs. The police had ruled it as an unfortunate accident and that was all they knew of it. The lack of information troubled Ray but there was nothing one could do. Another thing that troubled him was his lack of emotional response, he was shocked and he had felt a slight pang of sadness but that had been it. He assured himself that the lack of emotions was due to the fact that he hadn't had any contacts with Kevin in years.

It was getting dark now as he continued to walk. Even with the recent revelation his feeling of being watched didn't leave him. He looked around, he was walking along one of the main streets and it was bustling with people and activity. Everybody seemed busy in his or her own world and didn't even spare him a second glance. He shook his head and continued walking.

Passing by a bookstore he paused for a second. Then making his decision he doubled back and entered the bookstore. A small tinkle of a bell could be heard as he stepped inside. A middle aged man seated at the counter gave him a cursory smile.

"What can I do for you?" he asked politely setting down the magazine he had been reading to tend to his customer.

Ray ran a hand through his hair wondering what the man would think of his request, then taking a deep breath he asked, "Do you have a book on house plants?" He had absolutely no interest in house plants.

The man nodded and stepped from behind the counter and went to a particular shelf and came back with a few books. "Here, we have a variety of them maybe you should take a look at them and see which one suits your interests the most." Ray nodded absently and picked the nearest book without even glancing at it. The book shop owner gave him a strange look.

"And I was wondering if you had some kind of a book on, um, stalkers?" Ray ventured feeling slightly ridiculous. Seeing the man's strange look he gave a nervous smile. "Well, it's not for me. You see it's for a niece of mine who is doing research."

The man nodded and disappeared behind a shelf. Ray released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and knew that the man probably hadn't bought his lame cover up.

When the man came back Ray took the book from him and then pretending to examine the book on house plants he said, "I'm sorry, this doesn't seem to be kind of book I'm looking for." With that said he paid for the book on stalkers and thanking the man left. Ray pretended not to notice the curious glance the book shop owner was shooting his way.

Once outside Ray slipped the book into the outer pocket of his coat. He wondered if that little stunt had sent him over the brink of his paranoia. Suddenly to him it seemed his life wasn't as normal as one would think. He wondered if there really was something to be scared of or he was just being silly.

Losing himself in his thoughts, without realising Ray found himself walking down a shadier part of town. The lights here didn't have the twinkling warmth of the main streets but seemed to be leering at him. The pale lights seemed to cast ghostly shadows that seemed to come alive. It was more or less deserted.

Pulling his coat tighter around himself Ray started walking faster.

A wolf whistle caught his ears. "Say, babe, goin' my way?" someone called.

Ray groaned inwardly, his long hair always caused a lot of people to be mistaken. He only walked faster but his sharp ears caught the footfalls which also seemed to be gaining speed.

"Hey, don't run. I promise I'll give you a good time. I don't bite – actually that depends." Loud laughter followed that statement. Ray rolled his eyes despite the apparent danger the situation could lead to. He swore the pick up lines were getting cheesier by the day. Some part in him longed to retort, to see the look on the guy's face when he found out Ray wasn't a 'babe'. But he knew that that would be the most foolish thing to do. It was a fundamental rule in such situations – never provoke.

He kept walking, he knew that if he followed the road straight then turned left he would arrive at the park. And once he crossed that park he would be in the comforting familiarity of his neighbourhood. He never made it that far as a hand suddenly jerked at him and pulled him into a nearby alley.

"You led me on quite a chase there. You are a fast one." Ray could feel the man's fetid breath on his face and even in the gloom of the alley he could see the rough, roguish face of his pursuer.

Then the man backed a small step as he studied Ray. "By God, you are a fucking _guy_!" he exclaimed.

"Well spotted," said Ray acidly before he could control himself.

The man's shocked expression altered and he grinned. "Well that should be something new I can experiment with and you are certainly good looking enough for it. Let's just say your gender is a mere technicality."

"Ooh, big word," said Ray scathingly.

The next instance he was slammed against the wall with his arms twisted to his side. Ray hissed in pain as his back collided sharply with the wall sending a thin fire of pain shooting across it.

"That's it! I'm through with words," the man said harshly his face inches from Ray.

"I was surprised you could string so many at one go in the first place." Ray secretly wondered if he had a death wish; what had been thinking, retorting like that?

"I'm through with your cheek," the man growled and like an angered bull he lifted the huge hands which had so far been trapping Ray's and placing them around Ray's neck he squeezed. Ray gasped as he felt the hands blocking his windpipe. He used his own hands trying to claw the man's hands away. But the man held on steadfast despite the blood oozing from the desperate scratches Ray's sharp nails made in them.

'This is it,' Ray found himself thinking as his vision swam. Everything was blurred and a fog seemed to fill his brain and wipe his vision completely as he slipped into nothingness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray felt a dull pounding in his head. He shook his head to clear it but instantly regretted his decision as the pounding worsened. He blinked several times to clear his vision. The throbbing in his head finally subsided as Ray steadied himself. He was still in the same alley leaning against the same wall. For a moment Ray stood confused.

Where was his attacker? Why wasn't he dead – as far as he knew lack of oxygen did that to people, didn't it? He felt completely exhausted and his arms ached. Had he been dreaming it all? That couldn't be true. He touched his neck and could clearly feel the bruises that the man had left while squeezing his neck.

Suddenly a groan caught his attention. He looked around for the source and suddenly felt his heart stop. His attacker was lying a few feet away. Ray could barely see him in the lack of light. Cautiously he moved closer and gasped. The man was writhing on the floor. There were long gouge marks on his face and he lay in an awkward manner on the floor clutching his arm.

As Ray watched horrified the man moaned in pain, "…bastard, I'll get you for this…no good fucking son of a bitch."

His arm was clearly broken and from the looks of it he had been kicked in the groin. Ray staggered back as the alarming intensity of the sight hit him. Somebody had done this to this man –why? To save Ray?

Ray had no idea what was going on. Was it possible somebody had heard the scuffle and come to his rescue? But if so then wouldn't they have stayed to help him? Then Ray felt a tremor go through his body at one frightening thought – could it be the work of his stalker?

With all these thoughts racing inside his head Ray backed out of the alley his eyes still glued on the writhing man in the far end. Once out of the alley Ray looked around to see that the entire street was deserted, whoever had come to his aid had done well with their disappearance. Staring at the man in the alley again Ray wondered if he should help the guy. He dismissed the idea just as soon as he thought of it. The man had tried to kill him there was no way Ray was going to help.

With that thought in mind Ray did the first thing he could think of – run.

He turned and ran as fast as he could and he swore to himself he wouldn't stop running till he reached home. Emerging from the silent street Ray found the park looming ahead of him. He ran in through one entrance and cut across it knowing that that was the fastest way to home and relative safety.

A few people were scattered about the park, some walking enjoying the cool evening breeze others relaxing listening to the soothing tinkle of the water fountains. Ray had time for neither. He turned back once out of instinct to see if anybody was following. It was then that he ran head long into somebody coming in the opposite direction. He would have fallen if the person hadn't grasped his arm at the last moment.

"Are you all right?" the person asked. Ray nodded and not even bothering to see who the person was he apologised and ran again.

He didn't stop until he reached his apartment. He fumbled with his keys and nearly dropped them twice in his hurry to enter what he considered a safe sanctuary. Finally getting himself in he closed the door, locked and bolted it and stood with his back against the door breathing deeply.

Not bothering to switch on the hall lights he made his way towards his bedroom in the dark, trembling from head to foot ignoring Driger's mewls of welcome. After the events of this evening he wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and sleep. And hopefully when he woke up it would just be a passing nightmare. He wished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai Hiwatari was highly pissed. Or so he appeared most of the times. Being the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari was the biggest reason. And then there were reasons like the daily hassles and life itself that caused the young twenty six year old lawyer to despise any and everything around him which in turn caused him to have a virtual 'stick up his ass' as Tyson Granger liked to term it. Tyson was another one of his ever impending problems. Kai due to some reason (after a lot of thought he considered it due to some possibly unforgivable sin in his past life) had been saddled with the young twenty two year old apprentice fresh out of law school.

Tyson if given the opportunity to prove himself was a quick learner, he was kind hearted, a general nice-guy and did very well in his field. But Tyson at first glance could fool anyone into thinking he was a bungling, clumsy, laidback, loudmouthed and stubborn individual. Even after his thousandth encounter with Tyson, Kai saw no reason to change any of those adjectives.

One of the reasons why Kai couldn't stand Tyson was his ever present cheerful aura not to mention his insatiable appetite and never ceasing need to talk. Kai by nature was reserved. What made him a brilliant lawyer was that he gave things a lot of thought, which he preferred to do in silence. He analysed the situation and handled it with tact. Tyson on the other hand solely depended on lung power and force. Kai remembered many of those petty trials he had let Tyson handle. With his over enthusiasm and zealous spirit Tyson had won those trials, of course, but Kai wondered vaguely if the judge ruled in his favour only to get Tyson to shut up.

Then there was his grandfather; Kai didn't necessarily hate him he merely disliked him and went out of his way to be outrageously rebellious. There was a time when he had respected his grandfather but that was before he realised he was a megalomaniac who wanted to raise him to be one too. The reason he became a lawyer was because his grandfather had been dead against it. There was always an ever present battle of wits between the two and as Kai grew older and more independent it only fueled his rebellious nature.

That was basically Kai Hiwatari's life in a nutshell.

Now Tyson when he first heard that he would be an apprentice to Kai Hiwatari he had been ecstatic. Kai had made name in the world of law the moment he had stepped into it and that wasn't because he was the grandson of such a famous person, he had done it all on his own. But as Tyson worked with Kai he found that he was in the company of one crabby, grouchy ice block of a person who seemed to despise everything around him and didn't care enough to string two words together – except when he was in court – after all what kind of a lawyer would he be if he kept his mouth shut?

And when Tyson couldn't stand it one day he stormed into Kai's office and slammed his hands on the table.

"I have a question to ask you Kai," said Tyson eyes blazing, "you have made it clear that you don't care about any person on this planet as far as I know and yet you took up _defence_ law. Why in the world do you want to defend people when you don't even care for humanity in general?"

Tyson took a deep breath after such a speech waiting for his answer. Kai looked at him with icy calmness and said, "Next time, knock before you enter, Granger."

And Tyson hadn't been able to get an answer out of him yet. He didn't stop trying until Kai gave him a glare which clearly read stop-asking-useless-questions-if-you-want-your-balls-intact. And Tyson had shut up.

In actuality Kai wasn't even sure if there was an answer to that question but he wasn't going to ponder over any such basically worthless question put forward by Tyson. Who cared why he did it as long as he did it well?

It looked as though there was nothing on earth that could make Kai happy. He had everything and yet he lacked something. Emotions were for the weak his grandfather had once told him. And that had stuck. And it seemed that he wouldn't really feel anything at all. It seemed that nothing could deviate Kai from his routine, nothing could entice him, nothing could make him curious, make him want something, he had nothing to strive for.

And then Kai Hiwatari met Ray Kon.

That day had begun as one of the worst days of his life. He had overslept and altogether messed up his daily routine. The traffic had been particularly vindictive and by the time he reached the firm he was sure he was going to kill someone. And as it happened his day only got worse as he faced a stricken Tyson who claimed to have misplaced a very vital and confidential envelope regarding an imperative case. It would have been disastrous should it have fallen in the wrong hands.

They had then scouted the other departments where Tyson had been just in case they happened to find it and all the while Kai's blood pressure was rising. When their search turned fruitless and they were returning back to his office to check there again was when he first saw him. He looked about to collapse and on instinct Kai reached out and caught a hold of him before he fell. Just as he did that the person straightened up and muttered he was fine.

All through the rest of the encounter Kai couldn't take his eyes off the ebony haired male whose name he found was Ray Kon. His selflessness impressed Kai and as he walked him down he was also amused by him and vaguely curious. Kai wasn't normally one to pay attention to looks but he had to admit Ray was extremely good looking and exotically so. He also noticed the slightly pointed tip of his ears as well as the sharp canines when he grinned. His eyes were what captivated Kai the most, they were a clear topaz and yet they seemed to be hiding something.

Kai was never one to let his mind dwindle on one person but for some reason Ray grabbed his attention and held it. And he was determined to know more about him.

Later that same evening Kai was going over some case files when his secretary, Lily, told him his grandfather was on the phone.

With an air of fatalism about him Kai lifted the receiver. "Yes?" he asked simply.

His grandfather's deep voice resounded through, "Kai, I'll be seeing you at dinner tonight. Seven P.M. don't be late." And then a click and steady dial tone told Kai his grandfather had hung up. He slowly replaced the receiver in the cradle frowning as he did so. His grandfather always had an authoritative way about him, ordering Kai, demanding something be done; no questions asked.

A part of Kai wanted to openly defy his order but he decided against it. His grandfather never asked him to have dinner unless he had something of importance to talk about.

At 7 P.M sharp, as ordered, Kai arrived at the Hiwatari mansion in his dark black Chevrolet Optra which was just as much a woman magnet as Kai himself; not that he cared. He parked his car and walked up the front steps towards the door which was promptly opened by the butler. The old butler's face lit up as he saw Kai who now only came there on occasion having moved out years ago when he had been studying law.

"Welcome, Master Kai. Your grandfather is waiting for you."

Kai nodded in acknowledgment and traced the familiar path past the ornate living room into the equally magnificent dining hall. His grandfather was seated at the very end of the long table. Kai sauntered over to his grandfather and inclined his head in a form of perfunctory respect.

Voltaire Hiwatari nodded and Kai took the seat next to him. Dinner was a quiet affair and Kai wondered if his grandfather would ever get to whatever it was he wanted to say. After the dessert had been cleared away Voltaire stood up regally.

"Let's go to my study. We can talk in leisure there."

Kai walked behind his grandfather and closed the door of the study behind him.

"Did you have any matter of importance to discuss with me grandfather?" he asked coolly but politely.

Voltaire regarded him for a second as he settled down in his high-backed chair gesturing for Kai to take a seat as well. "Kai, I've heard you've been taking up cases of plebeians when you should be working at our conglomerate. You are a Hiwatari, you are heir to one of the most far flung business empires in the world and here I find you walking in and out of dusty court rooms defending people below you when some of them can't even bring themselves to pay for your services. You know I don't approve of this Kai; besides, people are talking."

"I've never been one to bother about peoples' opinion and as far as I remember neither have you grandfather," Kai stated leaning slightly forward watching his grandfather closely for his reaction.

Voltaire frowned. "What you are doing is not befitting the status of a Hiwatari. This field will get you nowhere!"

Kai sat back crossing his arms. "I never said I was working for status. And as far as recognition is concerned I have made quite a name in this field. Is there anything else or may I be excused? I have lots of work to do, concerning my _cases._" He was deliberately goading his grandfather and waited patiently for him to say something.

Eyes still fixed on his grandson Voltaire moved one hand towards the drawer and opening it he took out an envelope. He shoved it towards his grandson.

Kai watched the envelope skid across the polished surface of the desk and stop in front of him. "What's this?" he asked, eyes flipping back to his grandfather.

"Take it. It's an invitation to join our convention to be held next week. All my managers and other important staff will be there to discuss business propositions. I want you to come and see exactly what is expected of you when you join me. Realise this Kai, you are a Hiwatari and I want you to take the family business seriously considering you are my only heir. I will allow you to play with your law and your cases when you want something to pass time. But this is your real future. Think over what I have said Kai and take that"-he gestured at the envelope-"with you. You may leave. Goodnight."

Wordlessly Kai got up and pocketing the envelope he left knowing his grandfather's eyes were following him throughout. With quick strides he walked out and got into his car and making a sharp turn drove down the long driveway past the gates and out into the streets. Once outside the Hiwatari premises Kai gave vent to his bottled rage and resentment at his grandfather's authoritative ways by ramming on the accelerator and going at breakneck speed.

By the time he reached the exclusive block of apartments where he lived he had cooled down considerably and somehow managed not to get a ticket. Parking his car in its allotted space he walked towards the elevator.

Kai lived in a luxurious penthouse suite on the twenty third floor of one of the city's most exclusive high-rises. Opening the door to his haven Kai tossed his keys aside into a little wicker basket kept on a side table beside the door. He removed the envelope from his pocket and looked at it disdainfully before throwing it carelessly on the coffee table.

He took a shower and changed into a fresh pair of beige coloured pants and a dark blue V-necked full-sleeved sweater and after an impossible battle with his hair he left to take a long walk in order to cool down.

He walked along familiar streets, weaving amidst throngs of people thinking about what to do. He was angry at his grandfather for expecting him to be there for the convention - of course he wasn't going to show up. He wasn't all that bothered about the family business anyway and who was his grandfather to scorn at his career? He liked what he did or at least it was better than being under the manipulative thumb of his grandfather. He crossed a street and entered a park. He realised he had strayed very far from home having walked unaware of his destination.

The park was fairly crowded with people doing their own things. There was an air of serenity about it. Walking past a placidly tinkling water fountain he momentarily stopped to gaze at it when somebody ran headlong into him. He caught the person before they fell and when they looked up his eyes widened in recognition.

Looking completely different from their previous encounter Ray Kon looked as though he were running from the fright of his life.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Ray nodded but he didn't even look at Kai as he mumbled an apology and ran again. Kai stared after him; never had a person piqued his curiosity as much as Ray did at that moment. He looked away when the retreating figure disappeared around the corner. His eyes cast down for a moment and something on the ground caught his attention. He bent down on one knee lifting the small blue coloured paperback.

'Ray must have dropped this,' he thought He turned back once but Ray was long gone. He turned his attention back to the book turning it so he could see the front cover.

'Stalkers-?' Once again Kai looked back in the direction Ray had disappeared and then turned to the book again. What in the world was Ray doing with a book on stalkers?

'Curiouser and curiouser,' thought Kai to quote Alice.

Seeing no chance of catching up with Ray, Kai pocketed the small book. He realised he had walked enough for the night and took a cab home.

Reaching home he flopped down on the couch and resting his feet on the coffee table flipped through the paperback. He couldn't help but think about Ray. First when he met Ray, he had collapsed; then he seemed normal and now he had been running as though somebody were chasing him. And what was with the book? Did Ray think he had a stalker? Did Ray have a stalker? The lack of answers to the multitude of questions frustrated Kai. He wanted to meet Ray. He wanted to talk to him, get to know him. He stared at the small book and realised now he had an excuse to do so.

He tossed the book onto the coffee table and it landed next to the envelope. Rubbing his hands over his face Kai sat up straight and reached for the envelope. Languidly he opened it and as he scanned it sat up straighter.

_This is a formal invitation to attend the business convention organised by Voltaire Hiwatari of Hiwatari group of companies on the 15__th__ of this month. It will be presided over by Mr. Hiwatari himself to discuss all forms of business matters and propositions. _

_Your presence is required._

_Timing: 10A.M onwards._

_Venue: Hotel Monsieur Oliver's _

It was the last line that caught Kai's attention having skimmed over the rest. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind a memory drudged up and he heard Tyson's voice… _you're not _the_ Ray Kon? The chef who works at Monsieur Oliver's? _

With a small feeling of elation Kai let a light smile creep across his face as he fingered the envelope absentmindedly. Ray was the head chef at Monsieur Oliver's and that was where the convention was being held.

Kai stared at the envelope as he stretched back and settled more comfortably on the couch. It looked like he was going to attend the convention after all.

_Tbc…_

A/N: I had more planned for this chapter but then when I reached this point I had so much more to type I realised it would be too long and as it is I'm taking one heck of a time with this story. If I were to make it longer I would never have finished it. But I'm trying my best what with other fics. More Kai/Ray up! Stay tuned and meanwhile please review!


	4. Hanging by a thread

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. Please look into my profile for further news on updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's much longer than the others and I sincerely hope it's worth the wait.

_One moment in time_

_By Stunstar_

_Chapter 4: Hanging by a thread_

Beep: _Hi Ray, its Michael. You didn't report for work today and I've been trying to reach you all day but I'm only getting your machine. So just give me a call when you get this message, will you? Take care, bye_:

Beep: _Hey, Michael here. You didn't report for work even today; I hope everything is good. I need to talk to you about work, there's going to be a convention and you have a lot of work to do, call me back okay? Bye_:

Beep: _Hello Ray, it's Michael again. Where are you? I've been trying to reach you for such a long time…Didn't you get my message earlier this evening? Get back to me when you get this message okay?_ :

Beep: _Ray? Are you there? Gods, answer your phone already! This is the third day you've skipped work. Oliver's in town and he's going nuts. Some important Russian officials are coming over. You are needed here, Ray. At least call if you can't make it. If there's no news from you soon I'm personally coming over_:

"So are you going to work today?" Max asked. Ray nodded accepting the cup of tea that his friend offered him. It was early morning, three days after the attack and both friends were conversing in Ray's kitchen over breakfast, except that Ray had had absolutely no appetite the last few days which had been a cause of great concern for Max, who had stayed over at Ray's after he heard the news. It had taken him several minutes that evening of the attack to convince Ray to unbolt the door and let him in.

"Well, that's good to hear. From those messages I'd say your manager is going berserk. Why didn't you call him back? He must have gotten so worried." Ray just shrugged and sipped the hot liquid.

"Hmmm… well, you did go to the doctor, didn't you? What did he say?"

"He said there's nothing major to worry about. It's just muscle strain and he said the bruises will disappear soon, it's almost gone…" he trailed off absentmindedly rubbing his neck and took another sip of his tea while Max sat down on a chair facing him, worry creasing his forehead slightly. "He also said that I should report this to the police."

"Well, I think he said the right thing. You were attacked Ray! That guy tried to strangle you!"

Ray sighed, "I know, I just don't want unnecessary trouble. I've told you what happened about a million times Max. Now drop it!" He added the last sentence a tad sharply as Max opened his mouth to argue the same argument they had had over a million times the past three days.

Ray's expression softened slightly knowing that Max was only looking out for him. He patted Max's hand with a reassuring smile, "It was just a mishap Max. I'm fine now. I just need to resume normal life and hopefully everything will be fine. Thanks for being there for me."

Max smiled back and winked, "Oh you owe me big time. How about coming out with me for some fun tonight, what say?"

"Deal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ray entered Monsieur Oliver's he saw Michael talking to one of the staff members and immediately felt a sense of guilt for not answering or returning any of his calls. Michael caught sight of Ray and immediately dismissed the employee he was talking to and hurried over to Ray his expression a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"What the hell Ray?! Where in God's name have you been these three days and that too without so much as informing me? It was your duty Ray not only as an employee but as a friend! Oliver's been eating my head since he arrived and you know the tantrums that guy throws. You would have been fired if Oliver wasn't crazy about your food. I was going to come over today incase you didn't show up. You-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Ray said hurriedly to block the tirade and holding his hands up defensively. "Chill Michael, I'm sorry. Something happened and-"

"There you are Ray! You had us all worried."

Both Michael and Ray turned at hearing the contemptuous drawl. Michael's face took an immediate scowl which he didn't care to hide as King headed their way.

"What happened to you Ray? Someone keep you up at nights?" King asked his eyes raking Ray up and down in too conspicuous a manner.

"What are you doing here King? It's not your department," Michael growled, he never concealed his hatred for the Floor Manager.

There wasn't a single person in the entire hotel who actually liked King. He also introduced himself as just "King" a single name like "Cher". Nobody knew all that much about him either except that he had a wife by name of Queen who was just as detestable as him. They made a good pair, possibly because nobody else wanted to have anything to do with them.

"Don't get your underwear in a knot Parker. I am speaking to Ray," he then blocked Michael out entirely and faced Ray, "Oliver asked me to fetch you Ray. He is in the Executive section of our terrace restaurant. Let me escort you," he added with unwanted gallantry.

"I can find my own way, thanks," Ray replied coolly ignoring the proffered arm.

"Your loss." King disappeared with a wink.

Michael glared after him, "Bloody bastard. King is he? I'd like to crown him one!"

"Don't let him get to you Michael," Ray said quietly. "I'll catch you later. I have to go see what Oliver wants. He'll probably chew my brains out for not priorly informing him of my absence. You were right if I wasn't so darned good at my job I'd probably be getting the sack."

With that Ray made a beeline for the lift and pressed a button and closed his eyes as the doors _dinged_ shut. He was the only one in the lift a fact he was very glad about; his head had started throbbing for no apparent reason and he hoped Oliver wasn't too mad, he didn't think he was in the right state to be yelled at.

He arrived at the terrace restaurant, which was a wonderful place to dine at as it offered a view of the entire city around it, and headed for the executive section which by name of course meant it was exclusive and expensive. Oliver was a very different person from other owners of large businesses; he preferred talking to his employees personally if he felt the need to rather than operate through managers.

Ray spotted him seated alone at one of the tables going through some files.

He approached him, "Good morning, Oliver. Listen I'm-" before he could complete his sentence or offer any explanations Oliver waved his hand in an absentminded way.

"Take a seat, Ray," Ray did as told. Oliver closed the files he had been going through and leaned forward slightly smiling at Ray. Ray was one of his favourites among all his employees and he never insisted on formalities between them; although he was rather envious of the fact that despite having extraordinary culinary skills himself Ray by far excelled him in the field. But that didn't stop him from taking a liking to the mild-mannered and charming personality.

"I know you probably had a very good reason for skipping work so I don't want any explanations. It is coming out of your next pay check though," he added with a grin. Ray had to give an indulgent smile.

"Oliver, I heard from Michael that you wanted to see me. He said something about some Russian officials coming over or something…" he trailed off knowing Oliver would clue him in.

"Oh yes, we are having very important guests over. Have you heard of Voltaire Hiwatari?"

Ray frowned slightly as he replied, "Isn't he that Russian bigwig? He is the sole proprietor of one of the biggest conglomerates in the world if I'm not mistaken."

Oliver beamed, "No you are not mistaken. He is holding a convention here at our hotel and it's a very big event for us. You know it's your job to impress them in the food department. I know you'll make me proud. It'll be held on the 15th not many days left now. Before I forget I have set up a meeting with Boris Balcov now."

"Who is that?"

Oliver gave an admonitory shake of his head, "Ray, don't be so ignorant. Mr. Balcov is just as big and important a personality as Mr. Hiwatari. He has a huge business and is thinking of starting his own hotel chain. He might become a tough competitor for me soon."

"But what does he want with me?" Ray asked curiously.

"I'm not sure myself, he just told me he wants to meet you and he didn't offer any explanations," Oliver pursed his lips slightly, "he better not be thinking of hiring you. Whatever the perks he offers don't give in Ray," he added with a grin.

Ray chuckled, it felt good to be treated with this much importance. But he couldn't help wondering what Boris Balcov would want with him.

"Ah, there he is!" Ray came out of his thoughts at Oliver's exclamation and automatically got up just as Oliver had to greet his guest. Ray didn't know what exactly it was, perhaps instinct, but the moment he set eyes on the tall, imposing figure of Boris Balcov he became wary. And it wasn't just caution, there was something about the man that didn't quite feel right and it made Ray uncomfortable.

"Mr. Balcov this is Ray Kon, Ray meet Mr. Boris Balcov," Oliver said introducing the two.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Kon, I've been looking forward to meeting you," Boris said shaking Ray's hand.

"Thank you, the pleasure is mine, I'm sure," Ray replied with automatic courtesy although he felt anything but pleasure. They sat down and Oliver ordered breakfast; Ray politely declined by saying he had already had breakfast and instead settled for some coffee.

Ray sat quietly as Oliver conversed with Boris. He wasn't particularly interested and tuned out their conversation which mostly consisted of business matters. He didn't feel all that comfortable sitting there and wondered what this Boris person wanted with him. After what felt like an eternity Oliver got up and shook hands with Boris. Ray made to get up along with him but Oliver gestured for him to remain seated.

"Mr. Balcov wants to talk with you Ray. I'll see you later I have other matters to attend to." With that Oliver left leaving Ray alone with Boris who was staring at him intently. Ray stared back but couldn't discern and expression in the bland face.

Boris leaned forward slightly his elbows on the table and fingers intertwined under his chin. "Ray…," he trailed off as though testing the name on his tongue. Ray fidgeted slightly but waited for him to continue.

"I won't beat around the bush Ray, I was wondering if you'd be interested in a little business proposition, I'll make it worth your while."

Ray stared at him eyes slightly narrowed, "depends on the terms of your proposition… sir."

Boris chuckled softly, "I doubt you'll refuse Ray, for you see I know what you desire." Ray opened his mouth but Boris continued before he had a chance to speak up, "I heard that you badly want to own a restaurant of your own."

Ray stared at him surprised, "how did you…," but Boris cut in, "I have my sources." He leaned back studying Ray and he saw the young man before him start to smolder.

"I don't appreciate people spying on me," he growled.

"Calm down Ray, pardon me if you think I was spying on you. I merely had your best interests at heart. I'm sorry if I seem to have rubbed you the wrong way; maybe I wasn't good in my approach. Let me start over, I had heard about your excellence in cooking and I have also experienced it and I believe that such talent should be encouraged. As you must have heard from Oliver I want to own a chain of hotels myself and if you work for me for sometime I will be very happy to provide you with the financial backing you require to start a restaurant of your own."

Ray sat silently pondering over the man's words, it was extremely tempting but – "Mr. Balcov, I want to know what you will be getting out of doing this."

Boris looked carefully at Ray's suspicious expression, "I don't understand what you are trying to say, Ray."

Ray took a deep breath, "Well, it seems to me that this proposition of yours is all for my advantage, what will you get out of it? I doubt a person like yourself will do anything without expecting something in return." He didn't care if he sounded too blunt.

Boris smiled although Ray felt it was more like a leer, "You are a smart person, Ray and yes, you are right I'm not the kind who does anything without expecting something in return. Like I said I'm just going to start a hotel business and in order to be a success I need the best of everything and that's where you come in. Once my business becomes profitable and you have helped train other young chefs I'll give you what you want."

Ray stared at him dubiously still not altogether convinced. Boris noticed his expression and realized that for the time being this wasn't going to work. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm getting late, Ray. I know you probably need time to think so I'll give it to you. I'll be staying here till two days after the convention and maybe you can come meet me on the 16th and we can discuss it further."

He got up and Ray stood up as well, he offered his arm to Ray and shook it firmly. Before leaving he turned back and said softly, "Just think Ray, in less than a year your most cherished dream could come true."

Ray stared after him pondering over his words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was bored out of his mind. The convention had dragged on all day and he wasn't the least bit interested in it. He neither knew nor cared about techniques of improvement, employee management and other such things that were being discussed. The only thing he cared about was having a conversation with Ray who had piqued his curiosity so much he just had to have it satiated. But so far he hadn't even so much as got a glimpse of Ray. He was probably busy what with having to prepare food for the convention as well as keep the hotel's restaurants and room service being provided for.

The breakfast, lunch and tea had been excellent and a slight smirk had crossed Kai's face at the thought of Tyson who would go green with envy should Kai describe it to him. He looked at his watch, it was well past eight and he knew that in sometime dinner would be served as well and then the convention would come to an end. He couldn't believe that he had actually attended one of these, of course the only reason had been to talk to Ray but Kai had a feeling he would have to go searching for Ray himself, it didn't look as though he would run into him here; and it would have served just as well if he had come any other day instead of coming for the stupid convention.

After what seemed like an eternity dinner was served and as other guests busied themselves with eating the food Kai left the room quietly. Thankfully no one stopped him; his grandfather had been so pleased to see Kai there that he would probably stop being on his grandson's case for sometime at least.

He reached the ground floor soon enough and entered the restaurant. It was empty except for the staff members cleaning up. It had just closed for the night: the convention had dragged on forever. Kai made his way to the kitchen hoping that Ray was in there. One of the waiters stopped cleaning and approached Kai, "I'm sorry Sir the restaurant is closed and only the staff is allowed inside the kitchen premises."

Kai stared at him coldly, "I have to meet with your head chef."

The waiter looked at the door hesitantly, "Sir, I don't know, maybe you should talk with our manager first…" but Kai had already disappeared through the door.

The kitchen was a massive room, with a gigantic refrigerator to one side, huge tables with cutting boards, cooking utensils of various sizes and shapes arranged neatly, huge boilers, stoves and other implements. Sounds of utensils clanging could be heard from an adjoining room. Kai found Ray alone in the main area with his eyes closed sitting in a chair that was leaning back on its two hind legs against one of the tables. Kai approached him softly just then the door opened again and the waiter who had stopped Kai entered behind him.

"Sir you can't just walk in like that."

The sudden noise startled Ray, his eyes opened and he sat up straight making the chair fall back on all four legs with a crash. He closed his eyes involuntarily at the impact and then got up and whirled around annoyed at the interruption but his eyes widened in surprised recognition at the sight of Kai.

"What are you doing here?"

Kai shrugged, "I wanted to meet you. But this guy here," he jerked his head towards the waiter, "seems to be having a problem."

The waiter hurried over to Ray's side at the accusation, "Ray, I was just telling this guy that only members of the staff are allowed in the kitchen and it's after hours as well."

"Its okay, Andrew," Ray said, "I know him. You go on and finish your work, it's late and you should be heading home." When the young waiter left Ray turned to Kai and offered him the chair he had been previously occupying and sat himself on the table in front of the chair so that he'd be facing Kai.

"I'd suggest we go some other place if you want to talk but they are cleaning up the restaurant and I can't leave as yet," Ray explained. He studied Kai inquisitively, the young lawyer looked different from the last time he saw him. Even today he was wearing formals but he had abandoned the business suit, and the top two buttons of his white shirt was carelessly open as though putting them on stifled him. His hair was as unruly as it was the last time and Ray wondered if it was ever tidy. But the thing that captivated him was the man's wine-coloured eyes which were currently fixated only on him.

"That's ok," said Kai shortly as he studied Ray. The young man in front of him rubbed his hands over his face tiredly and stifled a yawn.

"You look beat," Kai stated.

Ray gave a weary smile, "It's not easy supervising dozens of chefs and waiters all day not to mention that I've been working my ass off for the past few days because of the convention. I've been here since six this morning." Then he cocked his head to one side as he always did when he was curious, "but I doubt you came just to comment on my work. What brings you here?"

"I believe I have something that belongs to you," Kai replied.

"Something that belongs to me?" Ray asked confused. "If I'm not mistaken I only met you once back in your office and I'm positive that I wasn't carrying anything with me that I could have left behind."

"You are right, you didn't leave anything in my office but you did drop something when you bumped into me at the park one evening."

He took out the book that he had been carrying with him and reaching forward deposited it next to Ray on the table. Ray gazed at it and his eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him, "That was you?" he gasped, the book had completely slipped out of his mind and so had the fact that he had walked headlong into someone during his mad dash – until now.

Kai merely nodded. Ray fidgeted and avoided his gaze. There was silence for sometime and then Kai spoke up quietly, "you were absolutely terrified. What happened, maybe I can help?" Kai surprised himself by his offer to help someone who was more or less a total stranger; the only other time he did that was to clients but that was purely professional. Somehow Ray's situation seemed more personal…he just couldn't figure it out himself, there was something about Ray; even now sitting there in front of him he seemed… vulnerable.

But Ray who had so far been avoiding the man in front of him looked at him sharply as he heard him, "I don't even know you," he said warily.

"I'm aware of that, but I don't see why we can't change that."

Ray looked at him dubiously, "look, getting to know each other is one thing but trusting each other and confiding is something that takes time."

Before Kai could respond to that the door opened again and the young waiter Andrew poked his head in. He made a beeline for Ray looking relieved, a small white envelope was clutched in his hand.

"I'm glad you're still here Ray. One of the bell boys dropped this envelope off for you saying it was from a Mr. Balcov." Ray thanked him and took the envelope, wondering vaguely what it could be.

"We are done with the cleaning as well; you want any work done here?" Andrew asked.

Ray shook his head, "No, you can head on home; I'll be out of here in a few minutes myself."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Andrew left and Ray opened the envelope. He read it and his eyes widened in interest. In the formal letter Boris stated that if Ray would come meet him the following evening he would also have his financiers with him and if Ray was interested he could discuss freely about his plans for the restaurant all he had to do was work with Boris under a one-year contract and there was no compulsion and Ray could back out if he desired. It seemed feasible enough, and definitely worth looking into after all what was the harm in one small meeting?

"You are in touch with Boris Balcov?" Kai's icy voice made Ray realize all of a sudden that the Russian was still there. His sudden change in demeanor surprised Ray, Kai seemed to have tensed.

"Actually I only met him yesterday. Oliver introduced me to him and Boris seems interested in hiring me."

"And no doubt he is offering you some perks that you find very tempting," Kai growled, his gaze was directed away from Ray and into the distance.

"How did you know?" Ray blurted.

"I've known Boris Balcov for many years. He used to work for my grandfather before he decided to go on his own. I can't say he is one of my favourite people." He directed his gaze back to Ray, "What did he ask of you?" he asked gesturing to the note still clutched in Ray hand.

"He wants me to meet up with him and his financiers tomorrow."

"And you're going?"

Ray shrugged, "what's the harm?"

Kai sighed and got up so that he was looking directly into Ray's golden eyes, "Ray, I know that we have only just met and that we hardly know each other. But trust me on this one, Boris is not a nice person, and that's putting it very lightly. Everything he does is for his own gain. It's your wish if you want to meet with him but," he paused then added very softly, "promise me you'll be careful?"

Ray stared at him surprised at the sudden soft almost anxious note in Kai's voice. He wasn't really sure why Kai cared or even if he did, but something in his voice made him nod, "don't worry I can take care of myself." As he said it an alley and the feeling of being strangled crossed his mind for a brief second and he closed his eyes and shuddered slightly.

The door opened once again drawing both their attention towards it and a middle aged woman bustled through pushing a trolley laden with used dishes. She smiled at Ray, "busy day isn't it? The convention people finally finished, what a late dinner!" she exclaimed wearily. "We have another whole cartload of dishes to wash; the others are going to bring it in sometime."

Sighing Ray hopped off the table, "yeah I know," he said, "I was just waiting for them so I could get this over with and then head on home." He rubbed his eyes and yawned again. The woman looked at him with concern, "why don't you go home then Ray? This is hardly your department; I'll supervise the cleaning."

"You are godsend, Patty," he said grinning and gave the woman a quick affectionate hug.

"Anyone could just look at you and fall over themselves to help you out," she replied her eyes twinkling.

Ray rolled his eyes at the comment, "I should wish," he said wistfully. The woman noticed Kai and smiled mischievously at Ray, "who's your handsome friend?" she asked in a whisper.

"You're married, Patty," he replied with a laugh.

"That's one of the tragedies of life," she mock sighed and walked away towards the adjoining room wheeling the cart with her.

Ray turned back to Kai who had been standing leaning against the table with his arms crossed all the while.

"My work is done I don't see why we have to waste more time here. Come on, I'll walk you to your car," he said with a smile. Kai nodded and Ray grabbing his coat off the rack in a corner started walking out with him then doubled back and grabbed the book that Kai had so thoughtfully returned and stuffing it in his pocket went out to join Kai who had been waiting for him just outside the door.

"I wanted to ask you something Kai," Ray said as they walked across the lobby towards the entrance. Kai glanced at him once before nodding for him to continue.

"Well, I wanted to know why-," he broke off not really sure how to put his thoughts into words.

"You want to know why I'm meddling in your life when I don't even know you," Kai finished for him without looking at the person walking beside him. Ray frowned and looked carefully at Kai trying to discern what was going on in the other's mind.

He shook his head sincerely, "that wasn't what I meant at all. I want to know the reason behind your curiosity. You're very curious about me aren't you?" Although he had asked it as a question Ray was more or less positive about what he had just said. He wasn't sure how he knew it, especially when Kai hardly gave anything away through his expressions or words, but he just knew it.

But Kai didn't reply even as they reached his car in the parking lot. He merely stood gazing into the distance. He was actually surprised that Ray understood him when most people struggled all their life to know what was going on with him. Was he that free around the young Chinese man? Or was Ray just very intuitive?

Ray waited for sometime then shifted slightly from foot to foot at the continuing silence. After sometime he decided to break it, "I know I act like a weirdo sometimes-"

"Ray," Kai interrupted, "I'm not used to people realizing what I'm thinking about. I don't know if you just guessed it or what but you're right, I'm curious; very curious in fact."

Ray sighed, "and I can't blame I gave you every reason to be. I'm not up to it right now Kai but I will explain myself to you someday." He smiled and extended his hand, "I do hope we can be good friends." Kai stared at him for a moment then nodded and grasped the extended hand and shook it.

"It was nice running into you again," Kai said with a smirk and then opened the door to his car and got in.

Ray grinned back, "I wish to do so again but hopefully not literally." Something of a chuckle escaped Kai's lips as he shut the door. Ray watched as the engine purred to life but the car didn't move and instead the dark tinted glasses lowered slowly.

"Should I drop you home?"

Ray shook his head no, "thanks but my home is nearby I'll walk. Take care. Goodnight."

Kai nodded in reply then said seriously, "remember what I said about Boris."

"Will do," Ray replied solemnly.

"Take care." With that the car accelerated forward out of the gate and out of sight and Ray made his own way back home; for some reason he couldn't stop smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray washed his hands and face thoroughly and wiped them clean. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his bandanna and his hair which he had tied into a loose ponytail instead of wrapping it. Then he checked his clothes to make sure no telltale food stain or scorch mark had escaped his apron and onto them. He checked his watch, it was five minutes to ten thirty and his meeting with Boris had been set for that time. He found this late timing slightly odd for a business meeting.

He had earlier asked Michael to let him know which room Boris was staying in and he found out it was one of the luxurious suites on the top floor which was where he was headed currently.

He stood in front of the suite and knocked softly. Somehow he was starting to feel apprehensive and since earlier that evening he couldn't seem to get Kai and his words out of his mind so much so that he thought he had seen the young lawyer in the lobby room. Of course that could hardly be possible and if he had had the time he would have confirmed whether it was true or no.

The door opened and Boris stood there wearing a very rich thick robe

He smiled. "Do come in Ray. Excuse me for not being more formally dressed."

Ray merely nodded and entered feeling more uncertain by the minute and Boris' exaggerated politeness did nothing to help. He wished he had listened to Kai and his own instincts better and stayed away. The first thing he noticed when he entered and Boris closed the door was that they were alone. He whirled around and said sharply, "I thought you were going to have some of your financiers over here as well."

Boris smiled although it seemed more and more like a leer to Ray and placing his hand on Ray's shoulder led him over to one of the fine looking couches. "No need to get agitated Ray," he said, "they've been delayed they will be here shortly." Ray was not all that convinced but he sat down on the couch and was glad when Boris removed his hand from his shoulder it had made him highly uncomfortable.

"What would you like to drink Ray?" Boris asked gazing at Ray. He noticed that Ray hadn't bound his hair and he looked even better than he did the last time.

"I don't drink," Ray replied curtly. Screw Boris' intentions of helping him with his plans for a restaurant he wanted to get out of here and the sooner the better.

Boris chuckled, "Come now Ray, this hotel happens to provide some rather exquisite wine or if you'd rather have whiskey or champagne…" he trailed off and before Ray could reply there was a knock at the door and both of them turned to it, Ray hopefully and Boris a tad annoyed. He placed the bottle of wine on the glass table in front of Ray and walked swiftly towards the door. He opened it to find no one. He stepped out and peered at both sides of the corridor but it was empty. He closed the door and strode back over to Ray. "There wasn't anyone at the door," he said in answer to Ray's questioning look. Ray frowned.

"I meant to ask you," Ray said slowly, "why did you set such a late time for a meeting?"

"I knew you'd be busy with your work Ray with customers coming in for dinner so I decided not to inconvenience you."

"And you didn't think it was inconvenient to keep me here so late?" Ray asked his frown deepening. He took a sip of the wine, it really was good as Boris had said earlier but something didn't seem right. Yet he took another larger sip.

Boris chuckled again which Ray was starting to find increasingly irritating. "That hadn't crossed my mind Ray," he said, "although I'm willing to make up for that inconvenience. You can spend the night here."

The implication wasn't lost on Ray and he was absolutely disgusted. And he felt foolish at having come at all. Why hadn't he listened to Kai? He made it a point to apologise to Kai whom he felt he would have to trust henceforth.

He opened his mouth to reply in cutting words and tell Boris exactly what he thought of him and his revolting proposals. But the words wouldn't come out. He was feeling strangely lightheaded. A fog seemed to building inside his head. He thought he heard another knock at the door but he couldn't be sure. The fog started getting thicker till he couldn't hear, think, see nor speak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salima lazily wheeled the trolley with her cleaning equipment on it and stopped in front of the suite she was supposed to clean. She yawned as she flipped out her master key and opened the door noiselessly. There wasn't much job satisfaction working in housekeeping for a hotel, but she couldn't complain for not yet having finished her education and desperately wanting a job hadn't left her much choice. It was at least better then working as a waitress where she had gotten fed up of the lame passes and inappropriate touching.

She gave an exaggerated sigh as she saw the messed up living room.

"Leave it to these big shots to make it more difficult for poor people like me," she grumbled as she started to pick up the fallen cushions. She wished that Ray would give her the time of day to perk up her job here. She had had the most hopeless crush on him since she had joined work a month ago and had run into him when they were leaving the hotel at the same time after work one night. But he was merely friendly and polite, nothing more. Damn it, life was unfair.

"Ouch," she exclaimed as she pricked her finger on a fragment of glass on the table where she had placed her had while stooping to pick the wine bottle fallen on the floor.

"That's why people shouldn't drink," she muttered darkly as she carefully picked up the broken glass pieces. She cleaned the spilled wine from the table and the floors. She vacuumed and mopped the entire living room of the suite till it was spic and span.

She wondered what state the bedroom would be in. The bedroom door was closed shut and at first she knocked politely to inform the occupant if there was one. There was no response. She knocked again very loudly this time and waited. When she felt that she had given whoever was inside ample warning she turned the door handle. It was unlocked and she entered.

She took one look inside and stared; the bucket of soap water she had been holding fell from her hand and soapy water slopped all over the floor. Then she screamed.

_Tbc…_

Please read and review.


End file.
